This invention relates generally to decking materials and more specifically to a uniquely designed deck system which incorporates specially sawn wooden deck planks which are mated with companion, non-skid, plastic covers.
Wooden decks are utilized extensively in the construction industry from residential patio decks to commercial decking for restaurants, apartments, retail stores, marinas and other commercial establishments. Wooden decking is also used for many other commercial and industrial applications such as platforms, walkways, docks and piers. Moreover, structural wood framing and decking are a cost effective means for expanding usable space while seasonably providing an outdoor atmosphere for patrons, workers, guests and residents.
However, wood decking with all its advantages, when used in applications which are exposed to outdoor atmospheric conditions will, over time, tend to splinter, check, warp and rot as a result of the absorption of moisture and the effects of alternating wetting and drying, freezing and thawing and the associated swelling and shrinking attributable to such exposures.
It is known that wood will shrink and swell very slightly along its length, but will shrink and swell significantly in the direction of its annual growth rings (tangentially) and about one-half as much "across" the rings (radially) (see FIGS. 4 & 5). These dimensional fluctuations should be taken into consideration and accommodations made for same when designing a decking system utilizing wooden planks.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of the problems associated with wood decking by the use of plastic, steel and aluminum deck members. However, all of these materials have cost disadvantages relative to wood decking and have other disadvantages such as high corrosion, heat absorption and transfer problems, high coefficient of expansion and low coefficient of friction.
It would be expedient, therefore, to provide a decking system which utilizes the structural cost advantage of wood decking and, as a result of well developed techniques, the ease of installation of wood decking, while at the same time accommodating the physical characteristics of wood and eliminating other problems and disadvantages associated with wood.